superawesomefactsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Harkinian
King Harkinian, also known as King, The King, and The King of Hyrule, is a fat middle aged man who is the ruler of Hyrule. He is known for being the King of Hyrule, loving dinner, and being incrediblly stupid. He is the father of Zelda and he is a father figure to Link, who he calls him Mah Boi!. History King was born in 1582. His parents were King Dad and Queen Mom. Right after he was born, his parents abanndonned him and flew to Canada, nobody knows what his parents look like to this day. One day, the Squadalla Guy found the baby King and with the help of other people, he was raised by them. When the King was a young boy, he became very fat and got Diabetes. The Squadalla guy had to go on an adventure to The Mushroom Kindom to steal the ancient Meatball of Good Health. After defeating The Meatball Lord, he got the special Meatball the King needed, but when he came home it had been 2 years and the King was still fat but didn't have Diabetes anymore. This made The Squadalla Guy very angry and Shoop Da Whooped over 9000 guards. In the King's teenage years, he did what all dumb teenagers do and became a member on 4chan. But, after 4 weeks, his account was closed because of his obsessive dinner spamming. So he tried making 3 more accounts, but the same thing happened. While he was in Hyrule City High, he got high and then one day met his first love Helga McFata. For some reason, the King was super attracted to this woman even though she was voted the ugliest woman in the school. When it was around prom time, The King made her lotsa invitations for the School Prom. They went but got injured because Spongebob ruin the prom from doing The Sponge. When the King was 21 years old, he graduated from High School and got his Dinner Diploma. 4 years after he graduated Helga gave birth to a baby girl and named her Zelda . 3 years after that, they got married. After that 4 years of being married, Helga faked her death and everyone thought it was real, but the King got over it in 0.00000000001 seconds because he hated Helga because she was mean and they argued every day. 3 years later, the Squadalla guy found Link and gave him to the King of Hyrule so he can raise him. This made Zelda very jealous because the King cared more about Link then he did about his actual daughter. At this time the King was 38 years old, Link was 10, and Zelda was also 10. After that was just 5 years of crap. When the King was 43 the CDI games took place. Present Today, the King mostly has random adventures, some by himself, some with Link , with Zelda , and rarely with the Squadalla Guy. Most of his adventures are dinner related and have nothing to do with bug spray. The King Likes and Dislikes Likes * Dinner * Link * Saying Dinner * Saying Mah Boi * Zelda * Gwonam * Morshu(sort of) * Mario * Luigi * Sonic * Anime * The Triforce of Courage * Beer * Back to The Future * Cars * NASCAR * Playstation 3 * Wii * Wii U * Girls * Game Grumps * Pokemon Games * Pokemon Anime * Gameboi * Gameboi Advanced * Gameboi * Jontron * PBG Dislikes * Having no dinner * A world without dinner * Breakfast * Impa * Duke Onklet * Ganon * His Ex-Wife * His Ex Waifu * The Teletubbies * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Dora the Explorer * Nintendo DSi( Because it was no longer backwards compatible with Gameboi games) * SEGA Saturn * Robotnik * American Dad Favorites/Least Favorite Restaurants/Bars Favorites * Burger King * Kings * McDonalds(Guilty Pleasure) * Ganons Pub * Red Robin * Chiles * Old Country Buffet * Cracker Barrel * Popeye's * Squadalla Burger * Dairy Queen * Hooters * Sonic * Buffalo Wild Wings * Koridi Bar * Robotnik's Bar * Arby's * Pizza Hut * Papa John's * Mama Luigi's Spaghetti Restaurant * Mario's Pizza * Little Caesars Least Favorite * Wendy's * Eat n Park * Hyrule Generic Bar * Wario's Pizza Personal Life All of the King's most favorite hobbies and interests, are ALL Dinner related. Without Dinner, the King's life is pointless. The King's favorite thing to do besides eat Dinner is to watch TV. The King's favorite shows are The Office, Late Night With Jimmy Fallon, any anime(because there are always someone in an anime that likes food that he can relate to), and cooking shows. The King is also a gamer. The King likes too play anykind of game really. His favorite game series are the Dinner Blaster games, Zelda series, Mario, Sonic, Call of Dooty, Minecraft, Dinner Kart, and Super Smash Bros. U. The King often plays with Link and Mario and Luigi online. Some times he will challenge Ganon to an online Tornament. The King usally wins because that old Ganon is no match for the King. Relationships Wars The King is famous for fighting many wars that happened Notable Adventures